The WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network, wireless local area network) technology is popular in most users since it come out due to the advantages of convenience and low cost, and its technical standard is also developed quickly. With the popularity of the WLAN and the improvement of the performance, a solution to provide multimedia services based on the WLAN access technology is needed. One of the new problems that a network designer faces is how to use the WLAN to provide multimedia services such as VOIP (Voice over Internet Protocol, voice over internet protocol), video conferencing, and video on demand for users, wherever in an enterprise network, a telecommunication access network, a hot zone, or a particular enclosed region.
WLAN has some inherent characteristics of a wireless network, such as medium instability and interference. Therefore, a link inevitably has a certain packet loss ratio, and there is contending for air interface resources in a multi-user environment. However, a video service has high requirements on the bandwidth, delay, and jitter. Therefore, when WLAN provides the video service for a user, the required QOS (Quality of Service, quality of service) of the video service can hardly be ensured, and especially in the case that the number of users increases, the video quality deteriorates sharply.